


Williow Tree~ Ranmaru Kurisu x Male Reader

by YoureYourOwnProblem



Category: Behind The Scenes - Fandom
Genre: Behind the Scenes, M/M, Oneshot, Ranmaru Kurisu - Freeform, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10101617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoureYourOwnProblem/pseuds/YoureYourOwnProblem
Summary: Ranmaru Kurisu X male readerBehind  The Scenes!!seme readerAfter Ranmaru is forced to join the art squad (Reader) takes an interest from him. seeing as (reader) wasn't in the art squad he didn't see Ranmaru much, but when he did he tried to make the most of it...although he new he'd after confess. After all it was (reader)'s last year at college and after that he'd probably never see Ranmaru again! (P.S sorry for my terrible grammar)-from the Requester-





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ello Its Kurtis   
> This was a request from my quotev page!  
> Feel free to request something

__(Y/N) caught himself staring at Ranmaru again, he was staring at him from across the hall, watching his apologize for something he didn't do. 'Classic Ranmaru. He is such a cute idiot sometimes.' (Y/N) chuckled to himself. He smiled and got up from leaning on the wall and walked down the hall. But what he didn't notice was that someone had caught him staring. He heard a call. "Oi! (Y/N)!!" Ranmaru called out. (Y/N) couldn't help but grin while he turned around to the smaller male behind him. (Y/N) did not get to talk to Ranmaru much, they didn't even see each other too much either, but whenever (Y/N) saw him he couldn't help but stare. When he did stare he took in his blonde hair that would partially cover his face, his hazel orbs, his slender figure, and his beautiful personality itself. "Oh, hey." (Y/N) said and smiled at Ranmaru. Ranmaru gave a slight smile. "Uh, (Y/N) were you staring at me?" He asked blushing. (Y/N) blinked for a moment. He has been caught. He panicked mentally, but acted coolly. "Yeah. I was. Hm problem?" He said as if it weren't a big deal. Ranmaru looked a little shocked at the response. "W-well. No. Or Yeah.. Y-yeah actually," He began, the formed blush still on his cheeks. "I don't want someone that I am not even friends with to stare at me.. I'd rather have someone that loves me, stare at me." Ranmaru said then turned around quickly and ran off before (Y/N) had a chance to respond. "Only if you knew.." (Y/N) said and walked towards the exit and left school grounds. He loved Ranmaru, but didn't know how to tell him. Ranmaru could make him smile, by just smiling himself, his voice made (Y/N) happy. He was amazing and beautiful to (Y/N). (Y/N) sighed and headed off to the park. He kicked a few pebbles along the sidewalk. 'I have to tell him soon. This is my last year here, and its coming to an end.. I might not be able to seem ever again..' that thought made (Y/N) feel horrible, it made his chest tighten. "Ranmaru.. you mean so much to me.." (Y/N) said and sighed as he entered the park and walked along a path, then off it leading to a hill on the hilltop was a single willow tree, its branches blew in the slight breeze. He sat on a bench that had been placed there. (Y/N) took a deep breath in, this was the one place he could relax and let out his feelings. "Ranmaru.. If only you knew. If only you could know how much i care, how beautiful and amazing you are. How cute i find it when you say your unwanted apologies, and when you make that adorable distressed face of yours. If only you could know, how much I love you." (Y/N) finished. He thought he was alone out there. But what he didn't know was that a particular blonde was sitting on the ground behind the other side of the tree. (Y/N)'s words were heard by Ranmaru. Ranmaru felt himself blush madly. Then he stood up and walked behind (Y/N) and his place on the bench, then wrapped his arms around his neck, a few tears escaped his eyes. "I thought i was the only one. With those pure feelings." He said to (Y/N). (Y/N) was startled by the male sneaking up behind him, then realized he heard what he had said, then smiled happily. He then stood up when Ranmaru released him. He then picked up Ranmaru and pulled him over the bench and sat back down, making Ranmaru sit on his lap. (Y/N) found it cute that Ranmaru was flustered. "I love you~" (Y/N) said and took his lips into a sweet and loving kiss, which Ranmaru happily returned. Both males pulled away, needing air. "I- I love you too."


End file.
